Too Late To Turn Back Now
by Sage of Death
Summary: Roy's emotions have finally pushed him off the edge when he can't concentrate, eat, think and sleep for more than three days staight. Can he get this out of his chest? One shot fic.


Hey it's me again with a new Royai one shot. I can't help it if they are my inspiration!

**Too late to turn back now**

He sat there leaning back on a wooden chair towards the window where the moonlight poured through the frame and on to him. He held the glass of whiskey to his lips and took a swig. The liquid burned as it went down his throat and he coughed. His appearance was sloppy with his military jacket on the floor his hair slightly ruffled and heavy bags under his eyes. His voice was hoarse and rough as if he had laryngitis and he was forehead warm from a fever. His body was covered in sweat and very weak. Truth be told Roy Mustang had gotten absolutely no sleep for three days, no real food for three days, and could not concentrate for three days. Every time he would try to sleep he would wake up breathing so hard sweat pouring from his body. Every time he closed his eyes she was there, 'she' as in Riza Hawkeye.

Before Maes died he would tell him that Roy was in love with Riza. Of course Roy argued back that he just thought of her as a friend and nothing deeper but, the last valuable sentences he said was 'you don't notice it Roy. You don't notice that you look at her with the look of love. If you don't fess up to this Roy it's going to invade your mind and the only thing you'll be able to think about is her until you give in and tell her what you feel.' Roy chuckled. 'Yah I think I'll call Riza at 1:00 in the morning and ask her to come over because I have something important to tell her. Then in return get my heart in small bits and pieces.' He took a swig of whiskey and put down his glass forcefully on the table by the window and clutched his chest. He could feel his heart twist and turn aching for her touch or her words it didn't matter her existence in this room would quell the storm in his heart.

He stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter in the dark with only the moonlight as a guide. He took a green washcloth and turned on the sink and dampened it with water then wringed it out. He rolled up his powder blue sleeves and ran the cold washcloth over his face and he sighed in relief. The cold of the washcloth felt nice against his hot skin. He walked over to the window again and looked out the window. His heart burned again when his eyes caught Riza's house. He fell to the floor on his knees clutching his chest and breathing profoundly. He couldn't take this anymore this was too much for him to handle but just a little longer. He had to last through the night and through duty and for the rest of his life. He hadn't the courage to muster up and tell Riza everything that had been driving him insane for more than three days. He put a hand on the desk and lifted himself up. He took a hand to a picture on the desk and put it facing down on the desktop without even looking. It was a picture of Riza, Maes and him from the war. The main reason he turned it downwards was Riza's face was on it and if he saw that he would surely feel the pain of loneliness without her touch.

Roy wiped the sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath,

"Maes what now? This is driving me insane. I can't concentrate for cripes sake and I can't get sleep and I feel like shit! I would love her touch more than anything right about now but…I am afraid, afraid that she wouldn't return my undying affection and love. WHAT NOW!"

Maes couldn't hear him no matter how loud he shouted but he understood what he had to do before this kills him. He walked over to the phone and put in her number and put the receiver up to his ear and listened for the dial tone. A few seconds later he heard a click and heard a yawn from the phone. Oh crap what was he going to say? He'd better think fast,

"Hello Riza Hawkeye speaking. Who is this?"

She said very tiredly,

"Riza it's me Roy Mustang. Listen I have something important to tell you and it can't wait till tomorrow."

She yawned,

"Fine it better be good Colonel or I'm going to have my guns go up your ass."

He laughed and hung the phone up. That cheered him up a bit hearing her voice even though she was talking as if she were sleep walking. After all it was about 1:30 in the morning. He walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it and breathed out loudly. Great now what was he going to say so she wouldn't put her guns up his ass? He heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door and there stood lovely Riza with a red blanket covering her wearing a black knee length skirt and a white long sleeved button up shirt that was messily buttoned up and unsuccessfully tucked into her skirt. He let her in and she walked over to the sofa and sat down clutching the blanket. She fingered her hair clip and released her hair and fell over her shoulders,

"So sir what is so important to tell me that it can't wait till tomorrow? It better be good."

He rubbed his forehead as he sat down on the sofa beside her. She examined his face, it was wet with sweat and dark bags under his eyes. She could smell whiskey from his breath too there was something wrong. He took a deep breath and yanked her and pulled her closely,

"Riza look at my eyes. I've had no sleep whatsoever for more than three days and almost nothing to eat for the same period of time. I try to go to sleep but, every time I try I wake up breathing very hard because of something rather someone."

She touched his forehead,

"My god Roy you're burning up! We need to do something about you!"

He touched her hand gently,

"Forget about it let me finish what I was about to say. I can't sleep, I can't concentrate, and I can't eat or think Riza."

She touched his face and caressed it,

"Why?"

He took her hand pulling her closer and out of the blanket that was wrapped around her. Finally their lips were almost touching and he whispered gently and so softly,

"It's because of you Riza. Every time I shut my eyes I see your lovely face smiling. Every time I try to sleep I think of you holding me, every time I see anything about you I get this pain in my heart and it squeezes it and pulls me to the floor literally. I thought that I would never fall in love like this but I can't escape it's too late to turn back now. I love you Riza. I love every thing about you. If you don't care about me that's fine with me Riza I just wanted you to know that's all."

He kissed her lips gently and then stopped when she stiffened and blushed. She lifted a hand to her lips like it was a fantasy. She smiled and looked into his eyes tearing. He gently took his thumb pushing the tears away, "It's not befitting of an angel to cry Riza. So please no more." He gently whispered and pulled her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist and leaned her back on the sofa. There were no words for her left to say. When she kissed him back she assured him that she loved him without question. When they stopped they smiled as they felt each other's heartbeats,

"You know Roy. I was having the same problem."

Roy lifted an eyebrow and pushed some locks of hair away from here angelic face,

"What?"

Riza smiled,

"I cannot concentrate, I cannot eat, I can't think straight, and I can't sleep because of you. You were on my mind. Maes told me that I was in love with you because I had the look of love. He also said that if I didn't accept any of it, it would invade my mind and only you would be there."

Roy's mouth opened slightly and straightened his shirt collar,

"That's odd. Maes said the same thing to me too Riza."

She grinned,

"I don't. It doesn't matter now since we both know."

Roy smiled warmly and cupped her face and kissed her deep. He wondered as he continued to kiss her if Maes had planned all this. Did he? He smiled as he kissed her. If he did he would have to fry that angel in heaven for such a good job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it? It's ok in my opinion. Please review! Sage of Death

Computer: Grrrr.

Me: Shut up! (Holds up Lenny the rubber chicken)

Computer: Shutting up.


End file.
